Undeserved Punishment
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: With Spiritseer245’s permission, this one-shot alternate ending is to The Miraculous Natures of the Heart. What if Nathalie had chosen to take Adrien? I own nothing.


**I just want to start out stating that I have permission from the author to make my own ending to their story. The original The Miraculous Nature of the Heart one-shots is by Spirtseer245 and you all should definitely check them out. This one-shot is my own little twist to a story of their's that I once again have full permission to write. With that being said and without further ado, enjoy! **

She knew what she had to do

Giving a quick glance to the sleeping teen, Nathalie pulls the car back onto the road, still heading in the opposite direction of the boy's home.

The brunette fought herself with every mile she drove, every second she got farther and farther away from everything Adrien has ever known and loved. The boy just got his family back, yet here he was now, being taken away from it all. She just couldn't bring herself to turn back, it was like she was stuck on autopilot and had little to no control over her actions.

"No, that's not correct, I know very well what I'm doing."

Nathalie knew this was wrong, that once Adrien woke, he'd be disappointed in her and try to take matters into his own hands. The teen had given her the chance to do the right thing, he'd allowed himself to be driven out this far, but once the blonde figured out that Nathalie had no intentions of ever bringing him back, he'd retaliate.

"Adrien won't stay with me, he'll leave just like Gabriel"

Fists clenched on the steering wheel as guilt and fear sets in, was this what she wanted? To punish Gabriel through Adrien, use a son against his father? Take a child from his home and loving family?

Adrien's phone vibrated in her hand, downcast eyes looking upon the message, it would appear Mr. Agreste had finally decided to speak his mind instead of question her.

_"Nathalie, I'm well aware that by now you have my son's phone, you bring Adrien back home this instant! I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it. If you ever wish to have a successful future anywhere in Paris, I suggest you return my son to me, now." _

Behind all the anger and threats, Nathalie could read the fear and confusion, Gabriel was afraid and very worried. Could she really do this? Kidnapping any child is risky, difficult and dangerous enough, but taking a well known teenage model with a famously rich father of whom she also just so happened to have fallen in love with?

Another buzz

_"Yo, this is so not cool of you, Nat" _this new messaging occupant has to be Adrien's best friend Nino _"Bro didn't do anything to deserve this." _

Bro's, Nino and Adrien considered themselves brothers from another family, the two were rarely seen apart unless spending time with their significant others.

And another

_"You better bring my Adrikins back right now, helping girl! Do you know who I am?"_ _Oh we all know who you are, Chloe_ _"I'm Chloé Bourgeois! Daughter of the mayor of all of Paris, I'll have my daddy sue and arrest you for this!" _

And another, how many people were trying to reach Adrien?

_"Hi, Alya here! Look we get that you're upset and all, but taking Adrien isn't the answer girl, why don't you two come back to the mansion and we'll all talk things out? I'm not an ace reporter for nothing you know, just come back, okay?" _

Another text, this time from Marinette

_"Gabriel is frantic, Emilie is crying, please Nathalie, I'm begging you, bring Adrien back to us." _

Mr. Agreste frantic would be a sight for sore eyes, she'd only ever seen the man in any such state when it regarded the safety and well-being of his son.

One last ping from the phone, this one caught the woman by complete surprise.

_"Nathalie? It's Emilie, please don't take Adrien away from us, from me. Gabriel and I love our son with all our hearts, I'm grateful that you stepped in and was there for my boys when I couldn't be, if you're upset I'd like to talk with you about it and get the issue resolved, if you're afraid Gabe will fire you, just know I won't let him, you can come back and this whole thing will be water under the bridge, just please, don't take our son." _

The son, Adrien Agreste, the perfect teenager she'd helped raise. Greenest of emerald eyes, hair of sunshine gold, heart so innocently pure, the very boy Gabriel had abandoned and neglected to the point of running away on Christmas Eve a year ago.

The brunette wanted so badly to respond, to inform Emilie exactly of what a great job Gabriel had done as a father. How he'd forgotten his own child's birthday, almost made his son plummet to his death in an effort to discover if Adrien was truly Chat Noir, ignored the boy when the teen attempted to simply talk with the man, saying he was far too busy and would schedule his son in later, what kind of a father does that?

With a flick of her finger Nathalie unlocked the teens phone, knowing the boy's passcode by heart, typing and sending a quick, but final reply before tossing the device out the open window.

"If I can't have Gabriel, then I'm taking Adrien."

Nathalie's thoughts began to race as the echo of the phone smashing causes a slight move from the sleeping teen, she had to find a way of keeping Adrien with her, she'd need a full proof plan.

She could use the ring against the boy, Adrien would never abandon Plagg, but keeping the ring or Kwami within reach of the teen was also a big risk, one she just couldn't take.

The approaching gas station seemed to have all the answers, beckoning the woman in before she'd even realized the car was now parked in the lot. Taking one last look at the blonde, Nathalie exited the vehicle, the woman making sure the child locks were initiated before her descent.

The bell above the door rang as she entered, body propelling her to walk towards the small office supplies section. Blue eyes roam the stores contents as her hands grab the required items. Two bundles of thin ropes, a container of black zip ties, a roll of packing tape, a pair of scissors and a bottle of sleeping pills.

After grabbing what she knew to be Adrien's favorite soda pop, Nathalie made her way to the register for check out. The brunette ignores the look from the cashier as she pays and makes her exit, all the while dissolving four small tablets into the fizzy drink.

Unlocking the doors, Nathalie is surprised to find Adrien wide awake and looking up at her, hands crossed over his chest, that sad frown once again worn upon his face.

"What are you doing, Nathalie?" Questions the young man, Adrien obviously knew they'd gotten further away from Paris, but he still believed in her to do the right thing. "Where are you taking me?"

He suspected her, those words were the boy's final test, Nathalie's last chance to do the right thing, before making his final decision. Adrien hadn't woken Plagg yet, but if the teen felt the need to do so, he'd waste no more time.

"There weren't any other places to stop for miles," Quickly the brunette tosses the bag into the backseat while taking a rest in the drivers chair "We'd need more gas and food for the trip back to Paris."

The teens right brow began to rise, head tilted just a notch to his left, hope blossoming in his eyes "So, we're going home? You're taking me back?"

" ... Yes, Adrien, we're going back to Paris."

Nathalie silently pleaded the boy bought her lie, upon sight of Adrien's facial features softening, she internally cheered "I grabbed you a soda to drink, it's going to be a long drive."

"You didn't have to buy me anything," Adrien takes the offered beverage without a second thought, downing half the concoction "Thank you, Nathalie"

The woman stiffens at those words, she'd betrayed him, Adrien fully trusted her and she'd just willingly drugged the boy "You're welcome, Adrien,"

The blonde continues to take small sips of the drink, he hadn't seemed to have noticed or tasted the bitterness of the medication "Can I ask you something?"

Nathalie internally cringed, would Adrien just flat out ask her if the pop had been tampered with? "You can ask anything you like."

Adrien smiles before looking out the window, the car still sat idle in the stations parking lot "Why were you trying to take me?"

Nathalie nervously rubbed the helm of her left wrist, could she tell Adrien the truth? Did she herself even understand her own actions? "I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"Tell me, I get it," Adrien sighs, the teen couldn't force the assistant into answering, no matter how much he wished he could "I hate secrets"

The boy now turned to face her directly "It's just, this isn't like you, Nathalie."

_No, it certainly isn't,_ agreed the woman in her own thoughts, "Why don't you get some more sleep? You still appear to be tired."

Several seconds of silence pass, the teen having an internal debate all his own.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay up with you."

The unspoken message ringing loud and clear, it appears Adrien hadn't believed her as much as she'd hoped, either that, or the boy was far too good of a person.

"Nathalie? We should start heading back, now. Father and mother must be so worried about me, not to mention Marinette, Nino and Alya are most likely camped out in front of the house."

Nathalie had no doubt the boy was correct in that assumption, but how could she create enough time for the pills to start taking effect? When the woman made no moves to start the car, Adrien's eyes tentatively looked up, hands reaching to shake the sleeping Kwami nestled in his blonde locks, fingertips inches away when suddenly Nathalie spoke.

"Truthfully, Adrien," _I'm not taking you back _"I've been driving for so long that I'm exhausted. Would you mind if we sat here just a little longer?"

Adrien's hands are quickly held in his lap, green gaze looking worriedly into Nathalie's "Of course, take all the time you need."

"Thank you for understanding and allowing me the time I need to re-cover, Adrien, I won't be much longer."

"I'm sorry that I didn't notice how tired you we-" Adrien stifled a yawn, strange, he'd felt wide awake a few seconds ago, but was suddenly feeling the need to lay back down.

"It would appear I'm not the only one, you should get some more rest, I'll wake you once we've arrived."

Adrien groggily blinked up at her, confusion clearly written across his face "Why am I so tired all of a sudden? I ... Just woke ... Up."

Nathalie stares as Adrien sleepily rubs his eyes, the fast acting medication was finally beginning to work.

"Probably over exhausted yourself with school activities and hero business." States the brunette, hiding her nervousness as she works up the nerve for the impending lie. "I'm feeling much better now, you should get some rest."

Adrien smiles as Plagg snuggles up and tickles in his hair "Are you sure? It's ... A long drive back and I don't ... want you to get bored or feel like you're all alone."

This child tugged at her every heart string, he was so trusting of her that it truly broke her heart "I'll be fine, I'm not alone cause you're here with me, Adrien."

And here is where the blonde was going to stay "Close your eyes and relax, you'll be back home soon."

Suddenly the bottle falls from the teens now shaky grip, dizzy green eyes trying to focus on her "Nat-Nathalie, I don't-"

"Ssshhh," Whispers the female, hand tentatively running through the teens golden hair, careful to avoid the Kwami "Don't be scared, Adrien. I've got you, you're safe."

"N-no!" Sloppily the young Agreste pulls out from her hold, hands reaching for the door knob, but the boy's vision is so blurry he can't get a solid grip "Wha-What did ... You do?"

Nathalie once more pulls Adrien in close, this time not allowing the teen to get out from her grip "Relax and sleep for now, Adrien."

The blonde tried fighting back, he now knew that he was wrong to have trusted Nathalie, but the drugs racing through his system were becoming a huge hindrance "Pl ... Plagg, claws ou-"

Nathalie covers the boy's mouth with her hand, stifling his cries, all the while reaching closer and closer for the silver ring. "I can't allow you to transform, Adrien. Please try and understand why I have to do this, don't fight me."

"You let go of my kitten!" Screamed the Kwami in anger. The cheese lover couldn't risk touching Nathalie while she held onto Adrien, as much as he wanted to attack, he wouldn't risk his boy.

This was the moment of no return, if she takes the miraculous there was no going back, Plagg disappears, Adrien will never forgive her, but he also wouldn't be able to get away as easily or at all.

"Don't you dare!"

Adrien clenched his fist shut as tightly as he could, the teen couldn't let Natalie take his miraculous. "Sssttpppp!"

"Leave my kitten alone!" Plagg May not be able to use any power, but that doesn't me he can't fight back. The black Kwami smacking away Nathalie's offending hand.

Only in the state he was currently in, it was mere child's play for her to flick Plagg away and gently coax the boy's fingers apart, Adrien felt as his ring was slowly removed, blonde and Kwami making eye contact just as he's pulled back into the miraculous.

The teen struggled just enough to free his mouth, hands flailing to reach his ring in order to free his Camembert loving friend "Plagg, n-no!"

Nathalie studied the ring, hand releasing Adrien as she clicks the car keys into the ignition. "I won't harm your Kwami, but in order to keep you with me, the miraculous has to go."

The teen couldn't help but begin to hyperventilate, Nathalie was someone he'd trusted. He'd allowed her to know all his secrets, depended on her when things went bad, yet now she'd turned on him seemingly in the blink of an eye.

"Help!" Handle in hand, Adrien began pulling to try and open the passenger side door, banging with what little strength he had left upon the glass "Why? Why are you ... Doing this?"

Nathalie couldn't bear to lie anymore, before she knew it the truth was spilling out of her "I'm doing this because of your father."

"... My-" Adrien gasped as his body went numb, darkness began taking hold of his vision, brain fighting a losing battle to process and stay awake "What did ... He... Do?"

"Something terrible," Nathalie closes her eyes, she couldn't stand to see Adrien in this way, especially knowing she's the one to have committed the act upon the boy. "If I can't have Gabriel, then I'll take the next best thing ... You, Adrien."

"Ple- please ... D-" The teen is barely able to grasp the button to Nathalie's sleeve "Don't ... Do this ... To him" before keeling over across her lap unconscious.

The brunette wipes away her falling tears as she maneuvers the sleeping teen back into his seat, luckily the windows were tinted so no one would be able to see the actions of what had just occurred inside.

After pocketing the ring and buckling Adrien in, the car shifts into gear and she's on her way. "I'm sorry Adrien, you don't deserve this."

Then why do it? This question took forefront in her mind, why was she knowingly hurting Adrien if the one she truly wanted was his father? To that Nathalie hadn't had an answer, none of this had been planned, it had just happened. She'd never intended on kidnapping Adrien, yet here she was committing the crime.

The brunette turned on the radio in any attempt at quelling her throbbing head, that is, until a reporter interrupted her favorite song with a alert she knew to have been related to her.

_"Earlier this evening it's been confirmed Nathalie Sancoeur, assistant to fashion designer Gabriel Agreste has kidnapped the man's son and famous model Adrien Agreste. The teen was last seen wearing a white button up over shirt, black shirt with yellow, green and purple stripes across the chest underneath, blue jeans and orange shoes with a butterfly imprint on the side, he has blonde hair and green eyes. Sancoeur is described as-" _

No longer able to listen to the radio, hours of pure silence passed as Nathalie finally reached her destination. Tenderly wrapping Adrien tightly into a blanket bundle to both keep him warm and hidden from view, the woman and boy disappeared into the brisk night.

She wished she'd planned this out in advanced, Adrien had nothing but the clothes on his back. She had to ditch the limousine and that included anything else that could trace back to her or his identities. She'd made sure to grab the bag of supplies and her purse, hoping no thief decides to try and mug her while she walked towards the train station.

In her arms, Adrien shivers from the chilly air, causing Nathalie to tighten her hold on the teen, all the while worry of him waking too soon catching up with her. The boy had made it known this wasn't what he had wanted, that blind and naive trust he'd had for her was long gone. Adrien wouldn't allow her to take him without a fight anymore.

The ex-assistant couldn't have that happening, at least, not right at this very moment, if the boy awoke now, he'd give himself and her away. The loud whistle of the train pulls Nathalie from her deep thoughts, causing the woman to jump as she reached the ticket booth "Two for Provins,"

She wished to go farther than the town, even Leave Europe all together. She'd made plenty of distance from Paris, but if she truly wanted to keep this child in her possession, she'd need some place no one would ever think to look, for the time being Provins would have to do.

No one seemed to pay her any mind as she purchased and got the tickets stamped for approval, allowing her entry. She takes a deep, relieving breath as she makes her way into the cargo hold, sad eyes watching the bundled form closely.

"Someone had to have brought one" Speaks Nathalie as she delicately lays Adrien down upon the cool ground to continue her search.

Blue gaze catching sight of a dark handle protruding out from underneath a pile a few steps ahead, She wasted no time with grabbing and pulling said item.

The overly large black luggage case comes free as Nathalie tugs it towards the sleeping teen, removing the owners name tag and throwing their belongings hazardously throughout the room. Case now empty, she returns her attention to the child, pulling and unwinding the ropes from her bag as she descended upon the unconscious boy.

"I'll have to do this correctly and effectively, Mr. Agreste trained his son in the art of untying knots in case of any future kidnappings." who knew the man's very own assistant would be the one to have taken his child?

"This must be done,"

Adrien slept on, blissfully unaware as Nathalie rolled the hero on his side, holding his hands behind his back as she starts looping the ropes. Using the middle of the cords, she expertly wraps around Adrien's arms before pulling the two ends through.

"I can't lose Adrien,"

The brunette then wrapped the rope going the opposite direction and pulling it through the original middle part she'd first used, pulling down and now setting the stage for cuffs between the two wrists. A complete wrap around and pull being sealed by a not overly tight, but very snug slip knot, wiping the sweat from her brow, Nathalie now began the same method on Adrien's feet.

"I've already lost Gabriel,"

Only this time she splits the rope going through the boy's ankles, creating a small lock and using the excess cords, binds Adrien's legs to his wrist ties using a square and slip knot. The brunette also binds the teens elbows and using an X pattern tied Adrien's knees, effectively trapping the boy in a strict hogtie.

"I refuse to allow Adrien to leave me as well."

Nathalie couldn't help but gasp at what she'd done, the ropes holding Adrien seeming like a work of art, only she knew the boy wouldn't agree with her on that point.

"The bindings are necessary, I have to keep him here, Adrien has to be under my complete control."

She could have used the ring, she didn't have to tie the child up, but here the boy laid bound.

"Is the rope too tight? Will he get burns trying to escape?"

It's no secret Adrien hated being restricted in any way, he'd always felt like a prisoner in his own home, now Nathalie had just confirmed those thoughts and fears to be true, made his nightmares into a reality.

"This will hurt him, he won't be my son, he'll be my captive."

She should stop, taking Adrien to hurt Gabriel wasn't right, the blonde was just a child, an innocent bystander. He wasn't the one she truly wanted, he'd just been caught in the cross fire of the situation.

"I can't do this, not to Adrien," If it had been anyone else, if he'd been anything like his father then she'd have no qualms whatsoever "Never to Adrien"

With a grunt Nathalie went to remove the miraculous from her pocket, she'd slip the ring back onto his finger and leave, never to see the Agreste family again.

Only her hands find nothing but empty air and a small bundle of lint, blue eyes widen at the realization she'd lost Chat Noirs, Adrien's miraculous.

"No, it-" gentle digging fingers are now crazed tugs and pulls, the brunette ripping her entire pocket clean off in her pursuit "It has to be here, I couldn't have lost it!"

Nathalie pulls strand after strand of her well kept hair loose as she rummages across the floor "It must have fallen when I was getting the case, it's here somewhere!"

Minutes of desperate search pass with no sign of the silver ring "How could I have lost it?" If Adrien was upset with her now, she'd hate to see the boy when he found out what had happened. The look of complete betrayal he'd given her earlier wouldn't even pale in comparison to the blondes reaction when he discovers Nathalie, someone he'd trusted, had lost his most precious possession and friend.

"Adrien will understand, he has no choice otherwise." A defeated and utterly terrified sigh manages to escape from her calm and collected facade "He'll hate me ... I'll lose him, the last part of Gabriel will leave me too."

From the corner of her eye, the brunette could see the signs of the boy beginning to awaken, desperately Nathalie rips the plastic off the tape before tearing a long strip.

"I'm sorry, but it's too soon for you to join me, Adrien, please don't hold this against me."

Placing and smoothing the adhesive over Adrien's pink lips, fingertips running along the tapes edge as Nathalie applies just enough pressure to create a solid bind with the boy's skin.

"This must be done," the mantra played repeatedly through her head, guiding her along.

She seemed far too good at this, kidnapping Adrien, drugging and tying him up, now zipping the teen away into the tight confines of the luggage case to conceal and trap the boy, locking it closed with a zip tie.

The usually level headed Nathalie now began to panic, she'd successfully made off with Gabriel's most prized possession, she had Adrien.

With that last thought, Nathalie's tired eyes close, body lay sprawled over the luggage case as she finally let the days exhaustion take her.

The pouring in of morning light, the next days sweet heat raining over her body awakes the young woman, without a second thought Nathalie rose to her feet.

The assistant mentally began preparing Gabriel's meetings for the day and Adrien's photoshoots when she's halted by a loud, vibrating train whistling.

That sound alone launches all of yesterday's events to the forefront of her mind, wide eyes staring at the black case held closed with a zip tie. Nathalie's hand covers her mouth in shock at the realization it hadn't been a dream, that she'd really taken Gabriel's son.

She took Adrien, the teen wasn't at home with his family and loving girlfriend, the blonde wasn't ever going to don the heroic mask to save Paris again and it's all thanks to her.

Nathalie had to bite back the growl threatening to be heard, she'd been hired as an assistant and nanny. Her job was to help make sure Adrien was always where he's meant to be, but the boy was the farthest away from that than he'd ever been.

"This has gone far enough, I should take him back, I need to take him back. "

But how could she? The woman couldn't bring herself to open the zipper, she'd lost Adrien's ring, the teen was never going to trust her again. Undoubtedly, Gabriel would hunt her down and have her arrested regardless.

"What have I done?" Head hanging low as the impending and far overdue sorrow seeped in "I just want to be loved, Gabriel never loved or cared about me, he used me to get his wife, Emilie is all that ever mattered to him."

Memories of the man standing before the painting in his office, all those arguments the two had over his grief distancing himself from his own child. The man even forgot his own son's birthday, expecting her to find a suitable gift at the last minute.

"A son deserves better, Adrien should never have been ignored in such a way ... I should have taken him a long time ago."

Nathalie wouldn't allow anymore thoughts to deter her from her goal as she set about removing her heels and changing her clothes. Dark curly hair now cascading down and framing her pink framed glasses, white button-up blouse, black skinny jeans and brown boots worn instead of her regular attire.

"With this disguise, Gabriel won't recognize me as easily." The brunette had no doubt of the man ever seeing it to be her "But, should I change Adrien?"

The blonde was so special and utterly perfect the way he was, Nathalie just couldn't find it in her to mess with that look. Meaning Adrien Agreste would forever stay missing, the teen would have to remain locked away for the rest of his life or until he accepted his new position.

At that, the brunette couldn't help but scoff, this was Adrien she was dealing with. The teen would never stop trying to escape, one of the many attitudes that reminded her so much of Gabriel.

The well-suited businessman who had stolen her heart, the man who didn't deserve anything he had "You wanted Emilie back so much Gabriel, that you didn't see your own son suffering right before your very eyes."

The final message she'd sent to the man had expressed all her pent up rage, she hadn't known what she had typed until it was too late and had already been sent.

"_Mr. Agreste, consider this my resignation letter. For years I have worked for you, done your bidding as both Gabriel and Hawkmoth, I fell for your charms and lies, I gave you my heart, but that all ends now. You used me to get what you wanted, you never cared about me or the well being of your son, constantly putting your only child in danger, never spending time with him, that's why I'm taking him with me. You have what you desperately desired, your precious Emilie, but there's a price that must be paid, a love for a love, Adrien for his mother. This will be the last you hear from or of either of us, I'll never hurt him like you have, I'll treat the boy right, I'll be the parent that you couldn't ever bring yourself to be. I know you'll search, but rest assured you'll never find us and I'll never let him go, your greatest treasure is now mine. You have no heart and don't deserve this child's love so I've revoked you of that privilege. You never know what you truly have until it's gone, goodbye Mr. Agreste. _

It was a bit hypocritical of her, after all she'd taken Adrien because she couldn't have his father, Nathalie was using the child just like Mr. Agreste had used her. She could try and fool herself all she'd like, but in the end it was that ill forgotten love that was driving her.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Declares Nathalie sadly as the woman walks out the back door for just a bit, keeping the luggage case containing Adrien within sight at all times "Why couldn't you just love me? Why did you never see me for what I was? A mother to Adrien, I took care of him while Emilie vanished from his life. I held you as you fought back the tears and gave up my very soul to you, I let you akumatize me for your own benefit ... All because I love you."

Hands splayed out over the cold metal bars, eyes watching as the train continues on "Goodbye, my love,"

Just as the brunette planned to make her way back inside, there was a pick up of what appeared to be small rocks in the air, upon closer inspection Nathalie sees a familiar car barreling down the road in obvious pursuit "So you sent the Gorilla, Gabriel? Ladybug can't be far behind."

Sliding through the door, Nathalie hunkers down next to the case, caressing the container lovingly "If you are awake and can hear me, Adrien, just know I'm sorry for what I must do, I won't leave you here for long, so don't worry."

The brunette ignores the muffled but aware shriek of fear in response to her words, the teen was very much awake. Carefully the luggage is dragged into the far corner, being covered by much smaller, but still heavy bags of passengers.

"This won't hurt, I promise, I just need you to stay out of a sight for just a bit."

She piled on until Adrien's screams could no longer be heard, his form shifting the case could no longer be seen or felt, the boy was completely hidden away. Hastily she makes her way back outside just as Ladybug made her appearance, yo-yo giving the girl the leverage she needed to join her upon the small steps.

"Ladybug," Speaks the older female as she brushes the rocks and dust from her blouse and pants, watching as the mad driving gorilla becomes nothing but a speck in the distance "What brings you here? Is there an Akuma on the loose?"

The super hero shakes her head "No, but I need everyone to evacuate this train immediately."

Nathalie puts on her best shocked expressions, showing emotions wasn't her strong suite "Why? Is something wrong with the train?"

Ladybug seems to stem off her raging emotions as a small smile now adorns the blunettes face "No, nothing like that, I promise. I'm just looking for someone,"

"A boy, perhaps?" Suggests Nathalie before she could really stop and think "He must be pretty special for you to kick everyone out of a moving train for."

Ladybug seemed to freeze, rubbing the back of her neck nervously "He lot means to me ... I mean, means lot me to, ugh! I mean, he means a lot to me!"

At this the brunette began to think, just how much does Adrien really matter to her? Would she do anything if it meant the teen was safe from harm? "So, it would appear the infamous Ladybug has a crush."

Ladybug back peddles, arms wafting through the air, eyes clenched closed, blush clearly on her cheeks "What? No, no! He's just my friend, a really good friend, is all!"

Nathalie tilts her head, it was a wonder this girl had ever managed to keep her identity a secret "Well, does this really great friend have a name?"

Ladybug's eyes are now wide open, body seemingly stiffened in a reeled back position "I can't tell you that, any personal information about me can't be known to the public, it could put those I care for in danger."

Nathalie fake tuts in dissatisfaction "Alright, guess I can't get anymore out of you, would you like to speak with the conductor?"

Ladybug smiles as she removes her yo-yo lucky charm from the side pocket "No need, I've already spoken with him, once we've reached Provins I can conduct my search, but he did tell me there was a strange passenger holding what looked like a body wrapped in a blanket heading in this direction last night."

Nathalie fights back the real shock that would clearly have been spotted had she not had years of training to hide such things "I thought I saw a woman like that this morning, she seemed strange so I followed her inside, but I guess she panicked. Next thing I knew, belongings are flung everywhere and she's gone."

Ladybug looks through the glass window of the cargo hold "Did you see where she went? Did she have a boy with her?"

Nathalie rubs her chin in mock thought, Marinette was buying into everything she said "A boy? No, I don't believe she did."

Ladybug deflates, head hanging down as small tears fell from her cheeks "Where could he be?" The girl wished Tikki was there to help calm her down "Thank you for your help, Miss ... What did you say your name was?"

"My name? I don't think I ever said," Was Marinette on to her ruse? "I'm Isabel, it's very nice to formally meet you, Ladybug."

The hero shakes the strangers outstretched hand, Ladybug couldn't help but feel something was off about this woman "Always nice meeting a fan, ummm which way did you say she ran?"

"I'm not really sure, it all happened so fast," attempts Nathalie to cover her tracks, but not fooling Marinette one bit.

"You seem pretty calm for a lady who just basically got attacked by a complete stranger." Spoke Ladybug as the hero enters the room, easily finding the mess Nathalie had left.

"Wasn't much of an attack, just a few clothes thrown my way."

Ladybugs kneels to the ground, picking a long sleeved red sweater off the floor "Nathalie was here," further inspection revealed all of the assistants formal dress to be thrown about "Looks like she changed her appearance, she could be disguised as anyone."

Ladybug turns to face the stranger, weird feeling or not, if she'd seen Nathalie then Adrien had to be somewhere on the train as well "Are you sure you didn't see a-" Ladybug's words died in her throat, gaze hardening upon sight of the familiar and unmistakable red streak in the woman's dark hair. Teen girl now in a fighting form, eyes glaring "Nathalie, where is Adrien?"

Nathalie stares stoically, hands held behind her back "Marinette, I hadn't expected to see you so soon."

Ladybug's costumed cerulean blues start looking around wildly in search "Mr. Agreste was able to track the car you'd abandoned. Based on the location you ditched it, the gorilla and I figured you'd had to have headed for the closest form of transportation."

Nathalie couldn't help but be impressed, Marinette was a very sharp and wise young girl "I see why Adrien fell for you, you are very smart, Marinette."

Marinette tensed at the mention of her missing boyfriend, yo-yo now being spun into the air "It's Ladybug, not Marinette"

"Yes, of course, forgive me for my mistake."

"Tell you what, you give me Adrien and I'll forget all about it." Speaks Ladybug, the girl now nothing but serious "Where is he, Nathalie? What did you do with Adrien?"

It took all the will power she had not to look towards the carefully concealed case a mere few steps away "I'm very sorry, Ladybug, but I won't be giving up Adrien to you."

The superhero's spinning weapon increased in frequency with her growing impatience "Nathalie, why are you doing this?"

"I answered that question already in the text message," spoke the brunette in anger "If I can't have Gabriel, then I'll take the next and best thing, really the only part of him that ever cared for me."

"Why do you think Mr. Agreste doesn't care about you? You're his assistant, he trusted you to look after his son." reasons Ladybug "Doesn't that mean he cares?"

"Lies, all of it!" Screams the woman before her, Nathalie appeared to be on the verge of a mental breakdown "Gabriel used me to get her back, once he had his precious wife, I no longer mattered to him!"

Ladybug aggressively takes a step forward, all the while choosing her next words carefully "Is that why you took his son? To punish him for how he treated you?"

"I- I didn't mean to take Adrien, he was asleep in the car and I just kept driving! I couldn't bring myself to stop or turn back." Defeated blue looks deep into the concerned and very much worried heroes gaze "I can't give him back to that man, I won't. Adrien deserves far better than Gabriel and Emilie, I was the one to raise the boy into the fine young man he is today, not his so called father who was far too busy staring at an image to even acknowledge his own child nor a mother who chose the hero life over her own family!"

The teen girl had no words, she too felt this way regarding the man's actions towards her boyfriend "I understand how you feel, Nathalie."

"Then help me," Clarified the brunette "No one has to know we're working together, your boyfriend will be safe, you'll get to see him whenever you ask, Marinette. You'll get to help me look after Adrien, protect him from that heartless man."

Ladybug shakes her head "I can't do that, it's not my place or anyone's to make that choice for him. I won't help you, and I'll do everything in my power to fight you if it means Adrien can go back home where he belongs."

"He doesn't belong there, he belongs with me!" Screams Nathalie at the very top of her lungs "I love him like he were my own son, I loved his father as if he were my husband, day after day I bent over backwards for a man who used me, used my love to get whatever he wanted. All Gabriel Agreste ever cared about was her, not me, not Adrien, just Emilie."

Ladybug is too flabbergasted for words, she'd never seen this side of Nathalie before "You must really love him, to do all of that just to make the man of your dreams happy."

"I do love him, more than he'll ever know, but that never mattered. I thought he could care about me, return all my love ten fold, but it's always been about her."

"Emilie is his wife, Nathalie," Speaks up Ladybug "No matter how much you want to change that, you can't."

Nathalie brushes away tears from her eyes "I know I can't, I've accepted that," the cold look that suddenly appeared on the brunettes face chills Marinette to the bone "So, I'll have his son instead and you know what else? I'll smile!"

This couldn't be Nathalie, the woman standing before her just couldn't be "Nathalie, please listen to-"

"And do you know why I'll smile?" Interrupts the elder female, the woman now pacing back and fourth "I'll smile, cause I know everyday Adrien is with me, Gabriel will be suffering. I'll make sure that man never sees his son ever again, he'll die never knowing what became of his poor sweet child."

"But you'll be hurting Adrien too, not just his father!" Rebuttals Ladybug, the girl not sure on what should be done, what she could say to fix this.

"Hurting him? I'd never hurt Adrien! All Gabriel ever did was ignore his son, I'm giving him the life he always should have had."

Ladybug crosses her arms "By kidnapping him? Dragging him away from school, his friends, his mother, everything he's ever cared about, all to get even with his father just because he doesn't love you?"

"That woman is not his mother! She left Adrien all alone, I raised him. Taught the boy right from wrong, listened to how sad or angry he was with his father, not Emilie, me! And he still ran back to her, welcomed her home with open arms!"

"That's what family does, they love and forgive each other for their mistakes, Emilie was in a coma all those years, the miraculous made her really sick-"

"The miraculous? That peacock had nothing to with it!" Declares Nathalie before she could stop herself

Ladybug's eyes widen, breath beginning to shake "What are you talking about? Of course it was the miraculous!"

Nathalie shakes her head, arms now once more crossed behind her back, cool expression adorning her face "I loved Gabriel since day one, the first day we met, accidentally bumping into each other in the elevator, can you believe that?"

The teen girl actually could, sure she hadn't immediately fallen for Adrien at first sight, in fact she'd rudely judged the teen just for being friends with the school bully, but the moment he'd handed her that umbrella she'd fallen. "It only takes a single moment for everything to change."

"I applied for the secretary position and immediately got the job, bringing coffee to Mr. Agreste every morning, saying goodbye every night."

Marinette couldn't help but be jealous, it had taken her forever to even get the nerve to talk to Adrien without stuttering or being super clumsy.

"Then Emilie came to visit him at work one day, he'd never spoken of having a wife, I had worked there for months and he'd never told me about this other woman. This beautiful blonde that no one could ever hope to compare too, I certainly couldn't."

Marinette listened intently to the story, mind racing for places of where Nathalie could have hidden Adrien.

"Emilie's angry, their son is sick and she has a job to do, she abandoned Adrien to go play superhero! Literally dumping the four-year old into his father's arms."

"How did you know that's the reason Emilie had to leave?" Questions the bluenette

"Because I watched her transform, Emilie wasn't very good at keeping her identity a secret." Answers Nathalie "She begged me not to tell Gabriel what I had witnessed, what I knew."

"But, you did anyway?" Asks the teen hero, miraculous earrings now starting to beep

"No, I convinced Emilie to, she even let it slip that there was another so called Moth miraculous in her possession, she actually wanted an entire family of superheroes!"

The earrings beeped for the second time, it wouldn't be much longer before she changed back.

"Day after day, I watched as Emilie withdrew, always having a reason to leave Gabriel standing alone in the foyer holding their son, Adrien being far too young to understand what exactly was happening. It was then I saw the woman for what she really was, Emilie Agreste is no hero, she didn't deserve this caring man and child that she took for granted. So I bid my time, played their little secret keeper, got close with the family until it was time to strike."

Ladybug's pulse began to raise, the third beep echoing in her ear, _where are you, Adrien? _

"After rummaging through the mansion one night, I found a strange book on the miraculous, discovered the wearer was chosen and should be pure of heart, harbor no anger or ill intentions towards another, but say if someone did?"

"If that happened then we'd be dealing with another Hawkmoth." Declares Ladybug, blue eyes seeing a small, in fact, almost seemingly invisible movement coming from one of the cases " ... Adrien"

Nathalie smiles at the name "So, you finally found him? Took you long enough, I do hope you've been enjoying the story, Adrien."

"Enjoying the story, what are you-" Ladybug stopped as realization started to hit "You weren't talking to me ... "

Nathalie was talking to Adrien, she'd been speaking to him the entire time. Adrien was listening as the person hired to look after him told of how she'd harmed his mother "Adrien, don't listen to her!"

The miraculous beeps once more as Ladybug rushes to the pile, pushing the offending cases off to reveal the one she knew had the boy trapped, her anger bubbling fourth as she sees the tie securing the zipper in place.

Nathalie reveals the shiny scissors "Can't get him out without these, looks like Adrien will just have to stay where he is."

The final beep echoes as the de-transformation starts

The hold is filled with a pink light roaming down the teen girls body, red polka dotted costume disappearing, leaving the familiar black over jacket, white flowery shirt, pink pantsed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng in its wake, Tikki taking residence in the young girls pink purse.

"Let him out, Nathalie! He could suffocate!" Screams Marinette in panic, hand tugging on the zipper "Adrien!"

"What can you hope to do?" Mocks Nathalie "You're just plain-old, stupid, clumsy Marinette! You can't save him, you can't save anyone without being Ladybug."

"You're wrong! I don't need a miraculous to be a hero, Adrien taught me that! And I won't sit by while you let him slowly die!"

The teen now beating her fists against Nathalie's torso, tears filling her eyes, body trembling "Adrien is dying! And you're the one who's killing him, not an Akuma, not Mr. Agreste, not Emilie, YOU ARE, NATHALIE SANCOEUR!"

As if snapping out of a trance, that hard look vanishes from the brunettes face, pushing Marinette aside, the woman immediately rushes to the boy's aid "Oh god, Adrien! Can you hear me?"

"He was moving before, but he isn't now! Nathalie, get him out of that thing!"

With a quick snip the black tie falls to the ground, releasing its hold, allowing the luggage to be opened. What would she find in there? How had the threat of Adrien suffocating not come to her till now? The boy was bound and gagged in an enclosed space, of course he could have died!

Marinette stares as Nathalie appears to have frozen, much like she usually does when nervously speaking to her crush, but this time Adrien's life was depending on her getting that case open "Nathalie! Nathalie, we have to get him out, now!"

The brunette stiffens but shows no other signs of having heard, the bluenette now started pushing the woman away with all her might "Get out of my way!"

A teenager attempting to push a full grown adult is no easy task, but as the adrenaline starts to kick in, so does Marinette's strength "I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

Inch by inch, Nathalie's body begins to slide. "I'll never stop protecting Adrien, whether I'm Marinette or Ladybug!"

Nathalie's glazed eyes only stare as the fierce look of Marinette obscured her vision "I'll always save him, he's not just my kitty, friend or boyfriend!"

Digging down, Marinette dips into all those feelings, using that unspoken word with all her might "He's the boy that I secretly love!"

With one final shove, Nathalie falls harshly to the ground, Marinette scrambles to unzip the large case "Adrien!"

The blinking green eyes of one Adrien Agreste flutter upwards at the sight of her, relief clearly written on his face.

"I finally found you!" Squeals the girl, arms lifting and crushing the boy into her embrace "I was so scared I'd never see you again, Adrien!"

The boy returns the hug the best way he can, leaning his head over her shoulder. As if just suddenly remembering their predicament, the tender moment is broken. Marinette leaning Adrien back as she gently removes the tape from his mouth "Are you okay?"

Adrien moves his stiff jaw around a bit before responding "Purr-fect now that you're here, M'lady."

Marinette laughs, fingers now starting to untie the knotted ropes "Do you ever stop with the cat puns?"

Adrien smiles that award winning gem he'd flashed her the day he'd given up his umbrella in the rain "Me-owch, you wound me so, M'lady. You know you paw-sitivly love my meow-velous puns."

"Ok, ok, down kitty!" Flirts Marinette, releasing the rope joining the boy's hands and feet together.

"For you my purr-incess, anything."

Marinette never knew just how much she could love this boy, after the two revealed themselves, they felt so silly not knowing who the other was, she'd honestly thought Chat would hate to discover she's just a mere bakers daughter, but Adrien had done the exact opposite, instead the boy had bent down to one knee, tenderly kissing her hand and called her the signature nickname.

"Marinette?" Pipes in Adriens voice, returning the blue haired teen to the present

"Sorry, Sorry! Guess I got lost in thought, l'll have you out of those ropes and on your way back to Paris in just a second!"

Adrien smiles at that thought, truthfully when he'd woken tied up and gagged in the case he'd thought it was all over, he couldn't escape, Nathalie had taken his ring ...

The ring! "Marinette, where's Nathalie?" Had she left him there? Trapped in that smelly case? He could have sworn he'd heard her voice earlier saying she was going to come back for him.

"Don't worry about her, Adrien." Speaks Marinette, the girl not turning her attention away from the ropes "These knots are really tight!"

"You've got it all wrong, Marinette! I'm not worried about her, she has my-"

"Missing something, Adrien?" Both teens now staring into the dark eyes of Nathalie, the brunette toying with the chat's ring.

"Miraculous," finished Adrien dryly, soon followed by Marinette "Give it back, Nathalie! It doesn't belong to you!"

"I honestly never would have found it had it not been for you, Marinette. That shove you gave rolled me right to it, for that I must thank you."

Adrien and Marinette glare "What do you say to a trade?" Harsh blue gaze leveling on the teens "Adrien in exchange for the ring?"

"No deal!" Declares Marinette, hands and body now moving to be in front of Adrien.

"And what about you, sweetheart?" Condescends Nathalie "You up for a little trade, Adrien?"

Marinette turned to face the blonde in question, the girl was taken aback by the defeated look he now had "Adrien?"

Adrien raises his head "You promise to give Marinette the miraculous and let her go unharmed back to Paris?"

"Of course, but a deal that sweet must give me something in return, how about ... You never try to escape, never fight me when I lock you away, and believe me, I will be sealing you up nice and tight."

Marinette shakes her head "Adrien, you can't-"

"It's a deal, Nathalie" Speaks Adrien, the boy looks so utterly sad, regretful and fearful, he couldn't even bring himself to look at Marinette.

"Perfect!" Nathalie tosses the tape to roll right next to the teens "Marinette, be a dear and re-tape Adrien's mouth shut, will you?"

Marinette grasps the tape with shaking hands, lips moving but unable to form any words, her blonde boyfriend nodding his head towards her "It's alright, Marinette,"

The girl looks deep into Adrien's green gaze before dropping the item "I can't, I won't let her take you again!"

Before the boy could even process just what those words meant, she was shoving Adrien back into the luggage, zipping the teen once again inside.

"Marinette!" Adrien screamed and thrashed as he's once more returned to the darkness, the boy's unable to do anything with his hands still bound behind his back "M'lady, please!"

Nathalie tisks, now throwing the ring into the air "I must say I didn't think you had it in you, Marinette."

"Shut up," The blue haired teen sat atop the case, ignoring Adrien's constant thrashing and pained looks from Tikki "I'll never let you have him!"

"Then, I guess I've got no more use for this thing," States Nathalie, hand holding the miraculous out the trains window "Of course, first I'll tweak with it a bit, add my own dark touch."

"What do you mean add your own dark touch?" Questions Marinette, the girl having to re-position herself as Adrien's struggles intensified.

"Marinette, you can't let Nathalie hurt Plagg!" Yells Adrien's muffled and strained voice "You have to hand me over!"

"Don't you just love the hero types?" Begins Nathalie "Always willing to give up their own lives if it means saving a friend, or in his case, a Kwami."

Marinette bites her lip, she could see why Adrien would agree to be Nathalie's prisoner, she'd do anything in her power to save Tikki if the roles had been reversed.

"Adrien, I get why you feel you have to do this, give yourself up, but that's not the way." The movements below cease, signaling the boy was indeed listening to her "This isn't Nathalie, not anymore. I don't know what happened or what she is, but all that darkness and hate in her heart has taken control of her."

Nathalie smiles deviously in response, finger to her lips in a silent threat to stop talking, spurring Marinette to continue.

"She doesn't want you Adrien, she's using you to hurt and control those who crossed her, she sent a final message to your father that you need to read for yourself.

Marinette removes the pink phone from her purse, loading the picture of the text, unzipping and opening the case to show Adrien just what had been sent, the boy paling at the sight

Nathalie was in love with his father? He had been abducted all because he didn't love her back?

"She- Nathalie, sent this?"

Marinette holds the teen close, hands undoing the ropes with ease due to Adrien's constant tugs "Nathalie loves Gabriel, but I don't think she's the one who kidnapped you, whatever's taken over her did."

Shakily and with help, Adrien now stood, arm draped over Marinette's left shoulder "We can't let her keep my miraculous."

"We won't," promises Marinette, the girl sweeping Adrien into her arms bridal style just as Ladybug had done during the riposte incident "You want Adrien? Then you have to go through me."

"Gladly," Nathalie begins to laugh, arms spread out as a harsh purple light emanates from her body, the teens gasp as the woman begins to change before their very eyes. What once was the figure of Nathalie now adorned light indigo skin, bright purplish pink irises, dark blue hair, dress, hat, and feathery fan held in her opposite hand.

"We can't stay here!" Speaks Marinette as the girl carries Adrien away, running through the empty train cars.

"Where is everyone?" Questions Adrien "Did you get them all off the train?"

Marinette nods "We reached Provins awhile back, I had to keep Nathalie busy so she hopefully wouldn't notice." Her pace not slowing, Tikki now flying alongside her "She's transformed into the peacock miraculous holder, Marinette!"

"How is that possible? Master Fu has it." Tikki was about to answer when Adrien suddenly cuts in.

"Miraculous or not, she's definitely transformed, let's worry about the how later and focus on saving Plagg. I don't know how Nathalie did it, but he disappeared when she took off my ring."

Marinette and Tikki nod, the Kwami came first "Tikki, how much longer until I can transform? You've been eating the cookies in my bag, right?"

"I'm almost back up to full power, Marinette." Comes the squeaky Kwami's voice "I just need a few more minutes."

"We don't have a minute!" Yells Adrien, causing both girls to turn towards the teen "Duck, Marinette!"

A loud slice through the air is all the warning the teens get before a long and large feathery blade tosses the two into the floor, Marinette loosing her hold on Adrien as the blonde rolls right out of her grip.

"Marinette!" Cries the worried Kwami now hovering over the delirious girl "Marinette, you've gotta stay awake, Adrien needs help!"

Groggily Marinette is able to raise her now bleeding head "Wha- What, Adrien?"

Tikki nods vigorously, huge eyes running from girl to the fighting boy "Yes, Adrien! The teen model you've been crushing on and stalking for years, he needs your help!"

Unsteadily the teen rose to her knees, head shaking in throbbing pain, blurry eyesight and sounds slowly returning to focus.

"-Of me!" That voice was so familiar, where had she heard it?

"That's Adrien!" Says Tikki once more "You have to help him, Marinette, Nathalie has him!"

Nathalie, Adrien, the answers were on the tip of her tongue, she knew this red thing wanted her to help, but why?

"Let go of me!" The voice again, this time more pronounced, it sounded like the boy was in trouble.

Tikki wasn't sure how to snap Marinette out of this state, there had to be something she could say, there's really only one thing she hadn't tried yet, the shock factor "Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir!"

"Oww! Stop it, Marinette!"

Chat was Adrien? This brought back memories, snippets of the pair fighting along side one another saving Paris, the black suited male handing her a rose, the ring finally coming off to reveal her not so secret unless it's him love.

"MARINETTE!"

"ADRIEN!" Tikki cheers as Marinette rushed to her feet, teetering a bit, but growing more stable by the second.

"Missing your little boyfriend?" Echoes a far off voice, the teen barely catching sight of a long, purple dress flowing outside the train "If you want him so badly, come and get him."

With a determined look Marinette turns to face her Kwami "I'll save you, Adrien. Tikki, spots on!"

"We've got you surrounded, release the boy and surrender now!" Orders the sheriff, armed deputies all aimed and ready to fire upon command.

However, hovering above on a large feather, the peacock had no problems dealing with the cops. A simple blow of her fan stabbing into the now falling over officers took care of them before they could even pull the trigger, hand grasping the struggling teens head she currently had locked by his waist using her right arm "Enjoying the show?"

Adrien had to tear his gaze away from the men's dead eyes "You don't have to do this! It's me you wanted, you have me, now leave them alone!"

"So demanding, just like daddy aren't you? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Adrien makes no response, the teens got nothing to say regarding that touchy subject, instead the blonde kicks out, arms fighting to escape being trapped by his sides.

"Let go of me! Marinette could be hurt, you said you wouldn't hurt her!"

The female captor laughs, the pair now landing through an abandoned homes window "Wriggle all you like, you'll never escape. In fact, I remember a certain little boy promising not to fight me."

Adrien growls "You hurt Marinette! The deal was you give her my miraculous and let her go unharmed, you didn't keep your word!"

The woman begins to laugh, readjusting her hold on the teen "I also said that I'd be sealing you away nice and tight, do you know why I chose Provins?"

"No and I really don't care to, please, let me go so I can make sure Marinette is alright!"

The peacock paid the boy no mind as she went about exploring the house, finding the door that lead to the dark basement steps, descending into the black unknown "I chose this place for what its famous for, medieval architecture, fortified gates, underground tunnels, basically it's the perfect inescapable and secure prison for you, Adrien."

_This is bad _"Help me, Ladybug! Someone help me, please!"

"You can scream all you like down here, morning, day and night, not a single person will hear you." Stated Nathalie, the woman whisking the teen into the crook of her elbow, Adrien's feet barely scrapping the stone floor "Or I can keep you securely bound and gagged 24/7, which would you prefer?"

"I'd prefer if you let me go!" Yells the struggling teen "Return my ring to me Nathalie, you can't do this!"

The brunette leans into Adrien's ear before whispering the sentencing words "See that foundation over there? I could easily use it to wall you away, brick by brick until little Adrien Agreste is no more. You'd never leave me, your very life would depend solely on me, do you understand your position now, Adrien?"

The boy stifled the rising scream, fighting back tears of fear as his blonde head quickly nods, seconds pass before Adrien feels himself being thrown harshly into the rock. "Who are you? You're not Nathalie, she'd never do any of this!"

"Maybe after a night down here you'll be more inclined to obey me," spoke the echoed words, how had she gotten so far away that fast? "You are now mine, no longer are you an Agreste, you shall remain here while I deal with your girlfriend."

"No!" Adrien couldn't help rising to his feet, the teen running up the steps as fast as he could, the light growing dimmer and dimmer as the door to his new cage is closed and now locked, fists banging upon the metal "Don't you touch her! Let me out of here! Let. Me. Out!"

The evil form locks the bolt securely in place, the woman leaning against the wall, debating her next move. She had no doubt she could easily take out the pathetic bug, but she couldn't help but wonder just how far the hero would go to save the boy?

That must be Nathalie talking, decides the peacock, it appears the woman wasn't as far gone as she'd hoped, in fact she seemed oddly fascinated by Adrien and Marinette's devotion towards one another.

"Well Nathalie this is all that you ever dreamed, isn't it?" Expresses the darkness to the last bit of light, she could almost picture the huddling form of the ex-assistant trapped in her own mind "The very child you so desperately wanted is now yours."

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Echoed Adrien's desperate and scared voice.

"Do you feel loved? Are you happy with your new life? Your precious son, Adrien is now all yours, he's not Gabriel, but I think the kid works far better, don't you?"

"Nathalie please, you have me, I'm yours, don't hurt Marinette!"

"He really has it bad for that girl, shame I'm going to wring her little neck before snapping Gabriel's in half."

Instead of the light diminishing, it appears to grow stronger, Nathalie wasn't giving up like she was supposed to, something was keeping the female going, but what?

"Please, don't do this! Don't kill anyone else, I'll stay with you, Nathalie!"

The peacock slams her hand against the door in pure amusement "They're all going to die, and you'll watch as one by one everyone that tries to save you is killed."

The light began to grow in power at those words, the peacock growled at the act of defiance. She had to know what exactly was giving Nathalie the will to fight back.

"Help me!"

She hadn't been fighting before, so what had changed? What thing could have possibly caused this flip?

"Nathalie, please!"

Maybe, just maybe it hadn't been a thing after all, perhaps it wasn't even a something, but ...

"Father, Marinette, mother, please help me!"

... A someone

Mischievous grin now curling onto her lips, the light rearing back in shock and fear, but not for her, never for herself, the peacock now knew her weakness. The very boy she'd desired, dragged into this situation was the only thing that could finally destroy her.

"Can you hear him, Nathalie? Do you hear Adrien screaming out for help? For someone to rush in and rescue the little darling?"

Dark shroud now releasing and pushing the bar, wrenching the door open, only to reel back from the hard hit she received to her gut.

"I'm sorry, Nathalie" Lowering his leg, Adrien quickly maneuvers around the fallen woman in his pursuit to escape, the teen had been very careful to watch the route Nathalie had taken when they first arrived "Almost there! Marinette, please be alright, I'm coming for you, bugaboo!"

"Bugaboo?" Mocks a voice masked in the darkness, but seemingly to be coming from every direction "What a horrible nickname, I'd expect more from an Agreste."

Adrien growled, fists clenched in anger, only the teen could see through her trick, he ignored her attempts of luring him back, instead choosing to continue his run.

"You're a smart one, Adrien Agreste," the teen bounded for the front door, palms opening the door to his freedom, but the boy froze in shock at the sight before him "No! This isn't- How did I get here?"

Nathalie's dark form sneered as she cornered the boy, predator and prey now trapped on the roof "There's no where left to run, Adrien."

"Ladybug!" The teen backed away till his back thumped into the wall, green petrified eyes delving deep into her own chilling gaze as the darkness began to approach.

"Don't come any closer!" Protested the scared and confused boy, the teen taking a defensive stance.

"If you're scared now, wait till you see what I've got in store for you." Taunted the slowly approaching figure.

"Nathalie, you don't want to do this! If you truly love my father, then you wouldn't hurt me!"

The figure laughs chillingly as her arms trap the young teen against the wall "I'm afraid Nathalie isn't available at the moment."

_This can't be happening, she can't just be gone, don't worry Nathalie, I'll save you. _

Seconds of deliberation pass before Adrien makes his move, the blonde springing forward in a quick lunge to reach his miraculous the teen knew to have been in the woman's jacket pocket.

"Plagg!"

Fingers just barely grasping hold of the familiar silver before the boy felt the shooting hot pain coming from his wrist. Adrien hissed as his arm is forced up his back, bone threatening to break under the pressure as he lost his grip on the ring.

"Nathalie, please stop! This isn't you," grunts the teen in pure pain "Oww! Why are you doing this to me?"

"You think this is bad?" Questions the female "I've got so much more planned for you and trust me kid, you'll be wishing for death."

The captors gleeful moment is cut rudely short by the green glow emanating from her pocket, the Chats imprint reflecting fourth "Well, well, it seems like the time to squish a bug has come early, and you get a front row seat, blondie."

The teen tried wrenching his arm free, legs struggling to kick behind "Don't you dare hurt her!"

The peacock sighs "Now Adrien I need you to do a little something for me-" the boy's arm is released, but before Adrien could even take a relieving breath his mouth was covered by a dark blue hand "mmmmphh!"

She pulls the struggling child in close to her face, hot breathe ghosting over his sweaty skin "Bring her here to me. Lure your lady into my trap, think you can do that?"

"Where could she have taken him?" Ladybug had flown from the train, to find several dead bodies, but no sign of Nathalie or Adrien "How could she have done something like that?"

Fists tighten by her sides, how could any of this have happened? It was clear something much worse than any Akuma had taken over Nathalie, and that thing had murdered innocent townspeople and kidnapped the boy of her dreams.

"I'll save you Adrien, no one takes my kitty from me." This search was turning up fruitless however, luckily Marinette had one more trick up her sleeve.

Round and round the yo-yo spins before flying high into the air "Lucky charm!"

Sparkles and bright light diminished, Ladybug catching the falling item in her hands, eyes widening "A compass?"

A turn of the teen girls body was followed by the spin of the arrow and a shining green light in the distance. Ladybug determinedly follows "Alright lucky charm, lead me to Adrien!"

"You make a perfect hostage and the best bait, it's really a shame I must dispose of you." Above, suspended on the highest ledge of the Caesar Tower, the dark figure laughs, purple eyes glaring into the terrified emerald of Adrien's, the blonde she currently held dangled over the edge by his frail neck.

"The purge that could have been, no one would dare to defy me so long as I had you, dear boy." Adrien reeled in pain, lungs searching for oxygen the teen was slowly being deprived of.

"What's the matter? Don't have enough air to talk?" Mocks the peacock "Your little bug should be arriving soon, just sit tight."

"Let him go, Nathalie!" Declares Ladybug as the teen hero swings her way atop the platform.

"My name is Mayura, you insolent child, you'd do best to remember it, as for freeing the little Prince ... Not going to happen."

She tightens her hold upon Adrien's neck to prove her deadly point, "There's nothing you can do to stop me, not while I have him. You'd never put Adrien at risk, would you?"

Ladybug wanted to fight, she wanted to disagree, she'd come here to save the boy, but so long as Mayura had Adrien, there was nothing she could do "Why do you want to hurt Gabriel so badly?"

She already knew the answer, but she had to keep whoever this was here long enough to figure out a plan.

"I could care less for that sad excuse of a man, I just need the kid here," Mayura smirks, reveling in the pained choke from Adrien "Nathalie may be in love with Gabriel, but she couldn't bring herself to keep living if anything happens to Adrien. The child she sees as her own, the last hope of love she has, he's the reason she keeps fighting, once he's gone, she'll whither away."

Ladybug growls "You're sick! What have you done to Nathalie?"

The villain tilts her head "I didn't do anything, she came to me in her time of need, such pain, so much anger in her heart. I helped her get what she wanted most, in the end she created me."

"And you've been just living inside her for all these years?"

The woman tuts "Inside her? No, but the peacock miraculous? That's been my home for quite sometime."

Ladybug stutters "Th-the miraculous? How have you been, but it's broken! It's-"

Mayura turns her attention to Adrien "How can you two have a descent conversation? Doesn't seem like your girl can complete a sentence if her life depended on it, no wait, make that, your life."

Ladybug clenched her fists "Don't talk to him like that! Just let him go, you don't need Adrien!"

"Really? Well, if he's no longer of use to me I'd better just take your advice and-"

Blue fingers start to loosen their hold, pulling off one at a time with each word "Let,"

Ladybug shrieks as Mayura starts removing fingers, yo-yo now spinning through the air "Don't you dare do it!"

The female sneers, licking her lips "Him,"

"No!" Ladybug rushes to reach the teen, she had to get to Adrien before the boy was dropped "Please, I'll do anything!"

"I know you will, but alas the child must die." Mayura never takes her eyes off Marinette, smile twisting as the last word waits on the tip of her tongue, seconds pass as if in slow motion, the hero rushing to save her love "G-"

"Release my son!" Orders the voice of Gabriel Agreste, the man doning his Hawkmoth transformation.

Glaring, she continues to dangle the now unconscious teen by a single digit "Gabriel, I didn't expect you to drop in, seems you care for him after all. You're just in time to watch your precious son plummet to his death."

"Nathalie, I don't know what sick game you're playing here, but I will not allow you to use Adrien any longer."

"That's not Nathalie!" Yells Ladybug in distress "She's been taken over by someone or thing called Mayura, I think it has something to do with the peacock miraculous breaking!"

"Nathalie or not, she still holds my son captive, I'll destroy her no matter who she claims to be."

"No, I think I can save her, Mr. Agreste! Please, Nathalie is still in there somewhere!" Pleads Ladybug "We have to try!"

Hawkmoth lowers his staff from his sleeve "The only one I'm going to save is my son!"

With a yawn, Mayura waves her fan to the charging man, small feathers join together to create one solid sharp blade "You're such a fool,"

Hawkmoth meets the blows, only for the feathers to separate upon the man's hit, re-joining together afterwards "I am no fool! The only foolish one here is you, thinking you could get away with kidnapping my son!"

"It's Nathalie that wanted the brat, she's the one whose heart you crushed to pieces, she felt if she couldn't have you, then why not take your boy? I helped her along of course." Corrected Mayura "But me? I'm that pent up anger of betrayal, all those dark emotions she worked so hard to hide."

"Damn it!" Hawkmoth continues to hack away at the blade, he couldn't get any closer than he currently was "Don't ever refer to Adrien as a brat!"

"Would you rather I talk about your lovely wife?" Jokes the blue woman "We can discuss how I slowly seeped into her beating heart, painfully driving sweet Emilie to death, you're very lucky she stopped playing the hero, one more wear was all I would have needed to finish her off."

"You're responsible for Emilie's coma?" Hawkmoth yells in fury, hacks become more hostile as the man became blinded by pure rage "How dare you harm her! How dare you try to take my son!"

"Try? From where I'm standing, I'd say I'm succeeding in taking him." Mayura's devilish grin began to spread, hand releasing the fan as she pulls out Adrien's ring "But, If this isn't enough for you, I can always give you a demonstration as to what I can really do?"

"No!" Ladybug covers her mouth with her hands, the teen staring as Mayura pumps her dark magic into the miraculous "I won't let you!"

Mayura ignores the girl, the real reaction she desired to see was Gabriel's, sliding the ring upon the boy's finger.

Even unconscious Adrien screamed in agonizing pain, the teens body thrashing violently as the darkness begins to purge his heart, burrowing deep into the boy's very soul. "Watch as I torment the last treasure you have, take from your son everything that made the boy who he is, strip him of all his free will!"

"You'll never get that chance!" Blindly Hawkmoth attacks, hitting and punching the demon before him along with his weapon of choice, Akuma butterflies.

"Oh please, you really think those little bugs can beat me?"

With a flick of her hand, the Akumas set aflame, blue flames of fire now covering every single one. Hawkmoth's heart pounds and the man falls into a crouch a top one of the pillars, hands clutching at his now aching chest, listening to his son's pained screams. "Adrien!"

"You wanna know what I'll do after all that? Once the Adrien you all know and loved is gone ... I'll send him after you all, one by one he'll hunt you down and kill you, leaving dear daddy for last!"

"No," Marinette grasps her hair, pulling it out at the roots, mind racing, body tensing "No ... NO!"

Mayura and Hawkmoth stare as Ladybug begins to glow, a brilliant red shine now surrounds the girl, her eyes the brightest shade of blue they've ever seen "I won't let you hurt Adrien!"

As if receiving a punch to the gut, Mayura falls to a crouch, for the first time in years, she found herself as the one feeling fear, the darkness recoiling as Ladybug approached.

Marinette spun her yo-yo, easily taking out the fan, evaporating the weapon into nothing but particles.

"I don't know what you are, but I'll never let you hurt or use anyone else ever again!"

Mayura's heart stops at the sheer amount of power emanating from the girl "No one should be able to control that amount of energy!"

Ladybug smiles, oh how the tables had turned "I'm not just anyone, I'm Marinette!"

The teen heroin didn't even have to touch her, the woman flailed in pain the closer Ladybug simply walked towards her.

"Just a normal girl-"

With each step, Mayura feels her power fade, it's as if Marinette was sucking all the negative feelings right out of her body.

"With a normal life, but I've got a secret that no one knows about."

Mayura suddenly drops, all her energy was now gone, she couldn't even hold herself up any more. Years worth of feelings just disappearing as if they never existed.

"I'm also Ladybug, protector of Paris! With Chat Noir by my side, we can do anything."

Mayura coughed, the woman looking shocked as her own hand begins to disappear right in front of her, she barely felt it as Adrien was pulled from her grasp.

Upon looking up, Marinette is now standing right above her, the girl holding Adrien close to her chest, loving smile and tender lips kissing his forehead, returning the color that had been lost to the boy's pale skin.

"I told you I wouldn't let you take him, Mayura." held in her hand was the Chat miraculous, the ring beginning to glow a vibrant green, Adrien's screams growing quieter and quieter before stopping all together once all the darkness is purified.

"You can't get rid of me forever, Marinette," Declares the vastly fading and weakening woman.

A sentencing beep and familiar pink light of de-transformation blind Mayura, the woman couldn't contain the gasp upon looking up, Marinette glowed of midnight blue and pink, while the unconscious Adrien shone of green and sun gold.

"You kill me, I'll make sure Nathalie dies as well!"

Marinettes blue eyes pierced deep into her particled form "I'm sorry, Nathalie, but I can't allow such an evil to stay in this world, any threats to Paris or Adrien, must be de-evilized."

The words were final, Mayura and Nathalie felt her heart shatter, the assistants in understanding and acceptance and the evil in pure hate "Adrien will never forgive you for letting her die, you'll lose the only boy you ever loved!"

Marinette longingly looks down at the teen she currently clutched bridal style in her arms, the girls head leaning down to gaze at the boy's features "If it means Adrien will be safe, then I'll do whatever it takes."

"Nathalie would understand," Speaks up Hawkmoth, the father now standing beside his future daughter in law and son "I wish there was another way, but her sacrifice won't be in vain."

Mayura's desperate eyes roam from the teen girl to ailing father, she had to turn the tide before it was too late "What if I said I'll kill Adrien instead of Nathalie?" Upon the stiffness of Marinette's and Gabriel's bodies the woman continued "The boy's been infected, as well as Nathalie, I could take them both with me."

Marinette's grip on Adrien increased in fury, the light now slowly diminishing "You're lying,"

Mayura tuts "Perhaps, but are you both willing to take the risk? You'll lose your only son, Gabriel, and sweet Marinette won't have her precious kitty boyfriend."

Gabriel rests a hand a top Marinette's shoulder, eyes blazing "And what may I ask would you like in return for not taking Adrien?"

Marinette's mouth drops open "What? We can't give in to her! She's lying, Mr Agreste, she's-"

"That's enough, Miss Dupain-Cheng," Orders Gabriel "And as for you, Peacock, you're currently fading into nothing and therefore have no such leverage to get what you want. Other then Nathalie's and my son's lives."

"But that's all the leverage I need, isn't it, Gabe?" Laughs Mayura "So long as that brat is mine, I can get you to do anything I wish."

Marinette glares and Gabriel slowly steps forward, hands now clasped behind his back "I warned you against speaking of my son in such a manner, but I'll get back to that subject later. Your attempt at negotiating is pitiful and if you honestly believe that you hold any power here I'll prove to you you're dead wrong."

At this Mayura's determination begins to deteriorate "I hold the very life of your precious and only child in my hands, I can end your boy with a snap of my finger!"

Gabriel's resolve hardens "You may have held such a power before, but we all know you're bluffing this little charade. You can no more harm my son than a measly fly."

"Must I prove it?" Attempts the dying woman once more, causing both occupants standing before her to shutter.

" ... As I stated before, you have no power." Attempts Gabriel one last time, the father not truly believing his own words.

"Well, Mr. Agreste, is that your final answer? Is young Adrien coming with me to a life of pure hell or will you spare the child and give me my freedom?"

Silence fills the air in response, Gabriel showing no signs of giving in while Marinette held Adrien closer, the teen now sitting. The trio are interrupted as the black limousine hazardously parks below, the gorilla and Emilie Agreste racing to the roof.

"Oh good, little Emilie has decided to join the party, will you let your wife watch, Gabriel? What will she think of you when you let her son die?"

Gabriel balls his trembling fists in anger, crimson droplets hitting the ground, the man was backed into a corner, he could end this here and now, but at the cost of losing Adrien.

Marinette shakes, silently begging Adrien to wake up, to hold her and say anything to make this situation better, she'd purified the miraculous, why wasn't her kitty waking up?

The click of Emilie's heels echo as the blonde opens the roofs door, green eyes widening upon seeing the scene before her.

"Long time no see, Emilie!" States Mayura happily at this turn of events "I've been having so much fun with your son these past few days, Adrien really is a special one, isn't he?"

Emilie fought back the fearful shake as she approached, she couldn't bare to even look upon the crumpled Marinette holding an unconscious Adrien in her arms, nor her enraged and worried husband.

"It's been a long time, Mayura,"

The villain smiles, her plan of feeding off Marinette and Gabriel's negative emotions was working perfectly, she could already feel herself growing stronger. "We were just discussing the future of your son, Gabe here doesn't believe that if I die I'll take Adrien with me, but we both know the truth, don't we?"

"Indeed we do," States Emilie "However, I'm not going to allow you to harm my son any longer."

Mayura chuckles "And how exactly do you plan to stop me?"

Emilie's gaze travels from the disappearing figure to the teenage bluenette "Do not listen to her, Marinette, she's feeding off of your emotions. You and Adrien can defeat her, but you must remain positive."

Marinette bites her trembling lip "I ... I don't know if I can!"

"You can," Speaks up Gabriel, the man moving to stand beside his wife. Emilie smiles before adding advice of her own "Just focus on what makes you happiest, think about Adrien and how he makes you feel."

Marinette nods as her eyes close "I'll try," The girl fights to push away the all of her fear, locking all the bad thoughts she felt into a box deep inside her mind.

"You're wasting precious time!" Yells Mayura, the evil could see the powerful light starting to re-awaken around the two teenagers.

"Remember what I said, Marinette," Echoes Emilie's voice "Don't listen to her, believe in yourself and Adrien. Your bond is stronger than any power Mayura has!"

"Our bond?" Asks the girl in confusion, mind still organizing her thoughts.

"You and our son share the strongest bond I've ever seen, not just as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but as each other! You two are the only ones who can vanquish Mayura for good!" Clarified Emilie

"But, how can we do that? Adrien won't even wake up!"

"And he never will! I'll make sure of it, the boy will live in pure hell for the rest of his life, even if he begs for death I won't let him die!"

"You have all the power, Marinette, you can wake him up, you can save his life ... All you have to do is be yourself, don't lose who you are."

"Who are you, Marinette Dupain-Chang?" Asks Gabriel "What are you fighting for?"

"I ... I'm-"

"She'll never win, you hear me, girl? Your boyfriend is as good as dead! And you could have saved him, it's your fault that he's gone!"

Marinette's fists clenched, blue bell eyes opening wide "I am Marintte, I am Ladybug, I am-"

"The girl of my dreams," whispers a sleepy voice from below, hand tenderly caressing the girls cheek.

Marinette couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face as she sees familiar green eyes lovingly gazing up at her "Adrien!"

Mayura grits her teeth "So what if he's awake? I can still take him!"

Marinette glares, the girl was about to retort when Adrien shifts out of her arms, the boy's hand helping guide her onto shaky legs. "Don't worry, Adrien, I won't let her touch you ever again."

"What?" Adrien cocks his head when he sees the scene before him, when did his parents get there? "Forgive me M'lady, but, I've obviously missed a lot, mind catching this chat up?"

"I'll fill you in later, right now we have Mayura to deal with." Declares Marinette, the girl giving a tight squeeze to her boyfriends arm in reassurance.

"But, what about Nathalie? She's still in there isn't she? We have to-"

"Son," interrupts Gabriel, the father choosing his next words very carefully "Nathalie is doing everything she can to hold Mayura back, but it's up to you and Marintte to set her free."

"Father, we have to try-" the teen is interrupted by the gentle reassuring grasp in his hand. Green eyes clash with fading purple as Adrien wipes small tears from his eyes.

"It's over Mayura," Declares Marintte the two teens and lovers walking forward hand in hand "You've lost"

"I have lost nothing! I still hold the boy's life in my hand, you hear that Adrien?"

The blonde only tightened his hold on Marinette's hand "You ready, M'lady?"

"Born ready, kitty."

Mayura had to reel back due to the amount of power, the strong positivity of the twos emotions combined with their undying love would be her end.

"Tikki, spots on!"

The amount of transforming light was blinding, the girl ending with a high kick into the air.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien hoped this brought back his missing friend, the blonde took his usual stance as the process began.

The pair glowed and became even stronger once they doned their superhero forms, so much so, Mayura lost all the mobility she'd had left to move.

"This isn't over!" Declares the dark "I was created once, I will be again and once I am, I'm coming straight for you all! Starting with little Adrien Agreste."

Ladybug's yo-yo begins to spin, Chat poised next to her in defense "I'll never let you touch Adrien again. It's time to de-evilize!"

Mayura growled as the dreaded weapon spun towards her, feeling the blistering burn as the strings wrapped around, magic attempting to cleanse away any evil.

"Alright, looks like it's my turn." States Chat Noir, the feline swinging forwards on his staff, right hand out straight "Cataclysm!"

The being laughs one last time before the clawed hand made contact. Laughter quickly turning into wretched screams before disappearing into a cloud of dark smoke. Leaving behind no trace of the unfortunate victim.

The scene grows silent as the gravity of the situation finally hits. Mother and father rushing to hold onto their weeping son, Marinette's arms around the blondes neck as she too begins to cry.

Adrien drops to his knees as the transformation is released "She's gone, Nathalie is gone, I ... I killed her."

"You did what had to be done son, you and Marinette set Nathalie free." Declares the blonde female

Gabriel looks to where his assistant vanished, wishing none of this had ever occurred "It's my fault," all watery and confused eyes meet his glassed hanging blues "I let her use the miraculous back when I was trying to bring you back ... I knew it was broken, yet, I let it happen regardless."

"Father-"

"So don't blame yourself," Declares Gabriel "If anyone is to blame its me. I won't have you beating yourself up for this, Adrien. I won't stand for it."

"Gabriel-" Attempts to speak Emilie, her husband had never told her someone else had used her miraculous.

"This all happened because of me. My not returning Nathalie's feelings created that monster and for that I apologize. I should have seen the signs and let her down gently, that was my mistake."

"Honey, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know this would happen."

Gabriel and Emilie slowly stand, husband keeping his back turned, head raised and arms clasped behind his back. "Regardless, I should have been prepared."

"You can never prepare for something like this!"

"I'm Gabriel Agreste, I prepare for everything. I have to in order to keep you and Adrien safe and I failed at that. I'm sorry for what you experienced and had to go through, son."

"Please, don't put all this on you father." States Adrien as the two teens rise to their feet "I knew what Natalie was doing and I let it happen. I let her take me, I gave her the chance to do the right thing, but by that point, it was already too late."

"And I could have told you about Mayura." Speaks Emilie "I knew there was something off with my miraculous, yet I continued using it and never told you."

Gabriel breathes in deeply "Then I guess we are all partly to blame."

"The only guilty one was Mayura, none of you did anything wrong!" Yells Marinette, she couldn't take this anymore "Telling about the miraculous wouldn't have stopped what was already wrong, the damage had already been done, Emilie." Blue gaze meeting saddened green before turning to face the white suited man "As much as you'd like, you can't be ready for every situation life will throw your way. There's going to be curveballs and hardships you won't see coming, Gabriel. You had been fighting against your own son for years and had no idea! Not everything and everyone can be controlled by you."

The man stiffened by the use of his name, Marinette had only ever referred to him as Mr. Agreste. He also couldn't help help but view Marinette's point.

"And Adrien," teen girl pulling her shaking boyfriend into a tight embrace "You see the good in everyone, don't ever stop. You gave Nathalie the chance to turn back and that's not a bad thing. You couldn't have known she wasn't Nathalie anymore. No one blames you for that, because that's who you are and It's who you'll always be."

Adrien smiles as he deepens the hug, body starting to purr "Thanks, Marinette, I really needed to hear that. I love you, M'lady."

Marinette leans her head on Adrien's shoulder, hand playing with his golden hair "I love you more, kitty."

"Blah, blah, blah, you two love each other, but where's my cheese?"

"Plagg!" Adrien cups the tired looking Kwami into his hands "I'm so glad you're alright,"

"Like that lady could do anything to me, I was more worried about you, kitten ... That and my Camembert,"

"Plagg, you pig! Do you ever think of anything but cheese?"

As the boy and Kwami argue in the background, Emilie tentatively approached Gabriel. Slowly turning the man around to face her "I don't blame you for any of this. Losing Nathalie will be hard, but we'll honor her memory every day that we're alive. No one can replace her in our hearts, we will give her the love she always wanted."

Gabriel mirrors Marinette's earlier actions by holding Emile's cheeks in his hands "Nathalie was a big part of our lives, I find your wish of honoring her to be suitable."

"There's the man I fell in love with," the blonde head leans closer, plump lipstick lips meeting the slick chapstick of his own.

"Awww," The beautiful moment and fighting are interrupted by the Gorilla himself, causing all four occupants to laugh. Emile leaning into Gabriel's left side, the man's hand around her slim body, while Adrien and Marinette continued holding each other closely.

"Seems our ride has finally arrived," States an all once again too serious Mr. Agreste

"Let's go home, you've got a worried Nino and Alya waiting to hound you." Mocks Marinette, finger playfully poking into Adrien's chest

"Wouldn't have it any other way, M'lady."


End file.
